My My, Miss Fell
by Lookatmypixel
Summary: There were always certain expectations upon members of a founding family but when you neglect to inform the younger generation of those expectations, they are free to make their own choices. What decisions will Caitlyn Fell make when faced with the truth of her lineage and her towns secrets? OC, roughly follows the plot but not to the letter. Some parts will be AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, i was inspired to wrote one after reading some pretty awesome pieces on here. This starts at season 1 but will move forward to incorporate some of my other favorite characters from season 3 & 4.

Hope anyone who reads this enjoys the first chapter and if you have any questions just ask.

* * *

The dark gravel crunched underneath my feet as I slowly walked up the pathway that led, eventually to the house. It wasn't one I'd ever visited before; I'd never had the need or the want too. This house was rather far out from the rest of town, secluded and private with the vast amount of trees surrounding the grounds. The driveway to the house didn't look welcoming, like the house itself the whole area was dark and dreary and not very visitor friendly. The idea of walking up to the door and knocking, asking to use the phone had my stomach in knots. I knew who lived here of course but that didn't help ease my worry any. I soon stepped onto a much more even path way leading up to the house, thankful not to have to listen to the noisy gravel with each step I took anymore. The lights were on, that was always a good sign.

Heavy rain had started to pelt from the sky as I finally reached the door, I was grateful not to be caught out in it, even if my only protection from the onslaught was a doorway. Pulling in a final calming deep breath I raised my fist to the wood and knocked twice, taking two very small steps back from the entrance. I waited and then I waited some more, patience wasn't one of my strengths but I still didn't want to wake anyone up, it was late after all. And of course, a school night.

"This may be known as the boarding house but we don't accept any…boarders..no rooms" a dark voice said quietly from behind me. I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my throat as I whirled round, surprised not to have heard anyone approach.

"I don't want a room.." I replied, confused by the sudden appearance. "I..is Stefan here?" I asked quickly, the air rushing out form my lungs along with the question.

"That depends, who wants to know?" I couldn't make out the person asking the questions, given the already poorly lit area we were standing in, that coupled with the fact that I'd left my glasses in the car. Don't get me wrong I wasn't completely blind or anything, my eyesight wasn't that bad. I just had to squint sometimes to see things clearly. Like the words on a page, so wearing them for driving and school was a must. My eyes worked okay for me and done what I needed them to in the daylight.

"Is he here or not?" Again, my patience not so good and this guy seemed to have a little bit of attitude for no reason. Some people don't like visitors, I get it but no need to be a complete douche about it or not. Add to that the vague replies. Please.

"You're awfully pushy" he said dryly, stepping forward so I could finally make out some of his features as he got closer. And what lovely features they were. Handsome was definitely an understatement. Incredibly chiselled jawline, the bluest eyes I'd ever had the pleasure of looking upon and a full head of dark black locks to boot. "What do you want with my brother?" he asked demandingly as he took another step forward, his attitude very no nonsense.

"I..umm didn't know Stefan had a brother." He'd never mentioned he had a brother, but then again we'd only really spoken a couple of times. For all I know Stefan Salvatore had 23 brothers hidden at the boarding house.

"Hmm" he regarded me carefully for a moment, not adding anything further to the noncommittal sound. Walking around me at a leisurely pace the man walked up to the door and opened it casually, stepping into the house and holding the door open, gesturing for me to follow suit. I waited for a more vocal invitation inside, not too sure I wanted to follow him in. I needed to call my mom sure but I didn't know him, or anything about him. If only the brother I was actually looking for was here. "Are you going to come inside or just stare at me like a confused kid for the rest of the night?"

"Can I use your phone?" I asked quickly, not wanting to delay the question anymore than I needed to, no point in pretending I'd popped over for a friendly chit chat with the new guy.

"Sure, come on in" he tapped at the back of the door impatiently as I slowly stepped in through the large, rather heavy looking door frame. Everything about the Salvatore boarding house screamed old and dated.

"Wow" I sighed quietly as I slowly took in my surroundings.

"I know right" he walked in front of me, never stopping to look back and check that I was following him. "It's like a damn museum"

"It's impressive" I admitted as I followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan appeared from a doorway which led into another hallway and I wondered silently just how many different rooms and passages there was in this building. I'd really hate to be in charge of sweeping all of these floors, they must have someone who does that for them? Maybe if they still accepted guests here then they'd have several people but I didn't think the boarding house had been operational in many years, I could always remember my mom saying something about it being shut down after another animal attack. The family didn't want the reputation or the publicity.

"I'm here to…" I started to explain, a little thrown off by Stefan's cold and distant tone.

"I think he was talking to me" his brother smiled back at me as he pointed towards a landline, sitting on top a very old looking table, everything in here was most likely period and very antique looking, well except the landline. Cordless. "Relax brother" he laughed a she took off the dark jacket he was wearing and threw it onto a chair "Your friend here showed up on the doorstep wanting to use the phone, being the gentleman that I am I was hardly going to refuse now, maybe if you'd have answered the door you would have beaten me to it"

"I was busy" Stefan's tone was still rigid, his eyes never moving from his brother as I picked up the handset and dialled my home number, hoping to get my mom.

"You're being rude Stefan, it's not helping your so called normal fit in high school life" I could tell from the tension in the room that there was some on-going family drama between these two but it was best to just ignore it, hell it happens in all families. No exceptions.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan's jaw barely moved as he bit the words out from behind his clenched teeth. The dialler reached voicemail for the second time as the pair continued to stare each other down.

"Okay" I sighed as I placed the handset back in its cradle and moved away from the two of them. "I'm just going to walk back into town and head home. Thanks" I nodded towards the phone as I started to retreat from the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

"Wait" Stefan moved towards me slowly, still trying to keep an eye trained on his brother. "Let me drive you"

"It's okay Stefan…"I began to protest, not wanting to put him out. Or sit in a car with a broody and silent Stefan. I'd never seen this side before, not that I knew him well of course but it wasn't what I was used too.

"You can't walk back to town at this time, it's dark Caitlyn" Stefan grabbed a set of keys from a bowl on top of a shelf and moved towards the door, holding it open for me to walk through and back out into the large entry way.

"Sure Stefan" Damon shouted as we walked out "You can borrow my car" I was about to protest once more when Stefan interrupted me.

"It's fine" he grabbed my elbow and steered me towards a Chevy Camaro parked in the long driveway, well if you call that parking – it was more abandoned than anything.

The drive back from the Salvatore boarding house didn't drag as much as I expected it to, not that it was an especially long drive, the house was only a mere 10 minutes' drive from the centre of our small town, I just didn't expect Stefan's mood to lighten so dramatically when he left his house and more importantly his brothers company.

"Thanks Stefan" I mumbled quietly as he parked in front of my house "I owe you one"

"Don't mention it" he shrugged, relaxing back into the leather seat.

I walked quickly up the path, resisting the temptation to run. I didn't want to look to eager to get away from him, after all he did just do me a massive favour, it's just everything about tonight's interaction was little weird. I'd have to ask around about the brother, he must be new here as well. I'd remember seeing him around town.

I finally reached the front door and was relieved to see the lights on, turning the door handle quickly I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, thankfully it was open. I'd stupidly left my house keys in the car, along with my mobile. It was dead anyway so it didn't really matter that much, no one could get into it. Not that anyone would want to break into the hunk of crap car anyway. I was pretty confident that they were safe for the night. I could hear my mom's loud voice the minute I stepped into the hall. She was chattering away with someone in the kitchen, her tone wasn't light and jovial but serious, almost as if she was in the middle of a heated discussion or debate with someone. I shut the door loudly behind me, just to let her know that I'd walked in. Whatever she was arguing about, I really didn't want to know.

"Hey honey" she shouted through from the kitchen and I walked quickly towards the sound, eager to chew her ear for being completely unreachable.

"Oh so you are alive then?" I noted with attitude as I walked into the kitchen and pulled my hoody over my head, depositing it onto the counter as I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a highball glass and filled it with soda from the fridge.

"Of course I'm alive" she laughed as she stirred at whatever she was cooking on the stove.

"Well why don't you answer the damn house phone?" I knew I was crossing the line but I really didn't care, I could have had an accident or anything and she'd never know because she'd be too busy chatting on her mobile with the landline unplugged or the ringer turned down. I made a mental note at that exact moment to change my emergency contact details at the school and the doctors. If I ever needed someone, she wouldn't be who I would call that's for sure. You'd still be waiting for her to show a week later.

"Watch it Cait" I could hear the lecturing tone in my uncle's voice before I'd had a chance to explain "Don't talk to your mother like that."

"Butt out uncle Logan" I shot back. "My car broke down on my way back from Georgia's, my phone had completely died and I couldn't get a hold of her" I pointed in my mom's direction, I could see the frown crease on her forehead as I continued. "Thank god there were people home at the boarding house or I would've been stuck walking home."

"Did Zach bring you home?" My mom asked with concern as she walked towards me and rubbed my shoulder, that was she done every time I got angry or sad. It worked when I was little; it had always calmed me down, now though…not so much.

"No" I shrugged out from under her grasp "His nephew did"

"Elena Gilbert's boyfriend" My uncle Logan asked with curiosity.

"Yeah" I nodded in confirmation.

"Nice kid" he nodded back "I met him the other night when I stopped over at the Gilbert's"

"Have you met his brother?" I couldn't help myself, I just had to ask.

"No" he shook his head slowly "Didn't know he had one, sorry"  
"It's okay" I shrugged "Just curious"

"Do you want something to eat honey?" My mom asked cheerily as she returned to the stuff and the smell of pasta sauce wafted through the room.

"No thanks" I moved into the hall and headed for the stairs "I just want a shower" I shouted back to her as I started the small climb up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favs & follows! Glad someone is liking it. 

* * *

Some people take family ties seriously, ancestors and family tree's. Then there is Mystic Falls. The whole town took this crap seriously, especially those in a founding family. Descended from those who first settled here and established the little town. Founder celebrations were nothing but a pain in the ass, I was forced to attend most of the events given my cursed last name. Believe me I was dragged to most of the pointless things kicking and screaming. My mom always insisted that we go, it wasn't enough that she went, oh no I had to suffer too. This one like most of the events was taking place on the Lockwood estate. The Lockwood family was another founding family of course, not only the last name gave them their snob-ness, Richard Lockwood was also the Mayor of this town. Lucky us, the guy was a massive douche.

There were 5 founding families in total, The Lockwoods, Salvatores, Gilberts, Forbes' & then the Fell's. I unfortunately belong to the last one. I try to deny it but it's unfortunately plastered in black and white on my birth certificate and all pieces of formal ID that I own.

"You could at least try to smile Caitlyn" my mom reprimanded as we approached the main doors at the entrance of the Lockwood house, well I say house it was more mansion-esk than anything else. This place was huge. And very marble filled.

"I could" I agreed "But I'm so not going too, I don't want people thinking I want to be here" I frowned over at her, throwing that ridiculous idea straight out the window. Not going to happen.

"Hello Helen" Mrs Lockwood greeted my mom kindly as she walked towards the house, with me dragging my feet behind her "Caitlyn, it's good to see you again" she beamed an over friendly and far too nice smile over in my direction.

"Sure" I nodded and walked inside, leaving my mom behind to chat away with the raging bitch that was the mayor's wife. She gives off the sweet as cherry pie vibe but she was far from it.

"Thank god you are here" I exclaimed with relief wrapping my arm into that of my best friend Georgia. She wasn't a member of any founding family; thankfully her last name was Doherty. Her family didn't take any part of founding this town, hers moved over from Scotland like 7 years ago and we've been best friends since. If I'm honest it was the really weird accent that brought me in at first but I'm definitely happy that it caught my attention, I couldn't imagine my life without, who would I rant too?

"I couldn't leave you on your own for this" she laughed and pulled me over to one of the patio doors "I know how much you hate these things. Besides, any excuse I get to stare aimlessly at Tyler"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Ew." I made the most distasteful expression I could, given my years of practice it really didn't take that long.

"He's lovely" she sighed and nodded in his direction. Tyler was on the vast lawn, surrounded by his football buddies having a good old laugh, no doubt at someone else's expense. He's always been a pretty popular guy – he had the whole stereotypical jock thing going on. Spoiled rich kid, good looking.

"Lovely isn't a word I would use" I raised one eyebrow and shot a skeptical look over at him. "sure he's good looking, he has you know all the muscles and the handsome face" I agreed with that, I mean I wasn't blind I could see the attraction there "But then he opens his mouth"

"I'm not into him for his personality" Georgia shrugged, half a grin present on her olive features.

"Nah, not even if you could sew his mouth shut" I shook head "Even then, it wouldn't change a thing for me. You're on your own with this one" I laughed at her as she continued to stare off at him.

"What about Matt?" she asked questioningly.

"What about him?" I replied, looking over at the blonde haired guy from my math class.

"He's cute right?" the mischievous grin was back in place.

"Pick woman, Tyler or Matt! You can't have both." I shook my head with exasperation. If there was just one word to describe Georgia Doherty it was indecisive, she could never make her mind up on her own about anything. She look for confirmation constantly that she was making the right choice, but no matter what assurances you gave her she'd always just change her mind right back again. It was enough to drive a sane person crazy. The amount of texts I'd receive wanting help to pick out the color of her nail varnish or what movie she should watch.

"Who said I can't have both?" Georgia turned to me with one dark brow lifted a little higher than the other.

"Please you so don't want to be that girl" I shook my head at her knowing she'd see the sense in that. I mean, we bitch about that girl on the drive into school in the mornings. "Besides Matt has gotta be the better choice over Tyler"

"You're only saying that because you hate Tyler" she suggested with a knowing smile.

"Very true" I laughed as I walked away from her over to the kitchen; I was thirsty and determined to find a soda somewhere. The kitchen seemed like the only logical place to start. Usually at fancier gatherings there would be a bar and waiting staff but this was just a small luncheon. There was food, laid out on the dining room table, all rather yummy looking but it wasn't quite what I was after.

I'd only managed to reach into the refrigerator and grab a can of lemonade before I was interrupted. I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the kitchen for the small amount of time I had to myself. 5 seconds is better than nothing.

"I think it's considered rude to just take things from people's kitchens" The creepy but handsome brother was casually leaning against one of the countertops.

"So is sneaking up on people" I countered with a small shrug "but that's twice now you've done that. Also this is a party; people help their selves all the time"

"I don't sneak" was he said in reply to that.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you tell yourself." I shrugged again and opened the can, taking a small sip as the cold liquid began to hurt my teeth. I left him standing there and headed back out to find Georgia, no doubt batting her eyelashes at a self-assured Tyler.

"I wasn't finished talking to you" Stefan's brother quickly followed behind me back onto the large patio overlooking the massive, very green well moved lawn. Sure enough I could see Georgia busy working her magic on Tyler, not that it would take much. A pair of legs and a heartbeat.

"You barely started" I tried to side step the darkly dressed figure and down onto the steps but he quickly moved again. "What do you want?" I couldn't help the attitude that filled my tone, he was kinda annoying me.

"I have a few questions about your uncle" he folded his arms across his chest and looked at me intently. "When did Logan get back into town? What does he want?"

"Em, why would I tell you?" I asked, dumbfounded by his assuming I'd have anything at all to say to him. Stefan, maybe. This guy was kinda rude, jaw droppingly good looking yes but otherwise a bit of a dick.

"Never mind" he started down at my wrists and the bracelets there before stepping aside.

"That was weird" I commented before exiting through the space he had just left.

"Caitlyn!" Georgia shouted me over and waved extravagantly to get my attention as I approached. "Come here…quick quick."

"What's up?" I asked quietly as I met up with her in the middle of the lawn, she was standing with Tyler and his buddies, nodding enthusiastically at everything he said.

"Do you want to go to an after party tonight? Down at the Lockwood lake? Tyler's having a get together"

"Sure, I guess" I nodded in agreement, not wanting to let her down but silently cursing myself. Why would I put myself through these traumatic situations?

"I'll see you tonight" Tyler smirked at Georgia as I pulled at her arm, eager to leave. I could see Damon Salvatore eyeing me again as I walked up the stairs. It wasn't a friendly look, it was one that made my stomach jump a little with nerves. That couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd paced back and forth more times than I could count, my patience wearing thin. If I didn't need to finish this paper ASAP I would've just got in the car and drove back home, giving in and admitting defeat. My thoughts drifted to all the things I could be doing at home, watching TV, lounging across my bed with my headphones in listening to the my music. Ok, not exactly productive but they sure bet waiting around outside the offices of the courier. The Mystic Falls courier was the main source of anything news related in the town, coupled with the news station WKPW9. As I needed some old news articles dug out of the archives within the offices of the courier my uncle had thankfully used his connections, he was supposed to be here over half an hour ago. Most of the people had started to drift out of the building, getting into their cars and driving home for the night. Here I still was, pacing about like an idiot.

"Hey Caitlyn, what are you doing out here?" I recognised one of Logan's work colleagues as she approached me, dressed smartly in a pencil skirt & blouse. Her brunette hair styled perfectly, caramel highlights to boot. She pulled keys from her purse and unlocked the car red mini I was currently pacing around in front of.

"I'm waiting for my Uncle" I smiled her and stood to the side, not wanting to block her route out of here. "He was meant to meet me here" I shrugged.

"Logan?" she raised one eyebrow questioningly as she put her handbag onto the passenger seat. "He resigned yesterday, sent in an email to say he wouldn't be back" a frown appeared on her forehead as I just stared back at her with confusion. "He said he was leaving town, I just interviewed for his position as news reader"

"Oh ok" I could feel my temper rising but tried my best to remain calm "Well thanks anyway Andie"  
I picked the bag filled with school supplies that I had dumped on the sidewalk and put the strap over my shoulder, heading back across the parking lot in the direction I had parked, well abandoned my car. I dialled my mom as I fastened my seat belt, but of course I got no answer.

**xXxx**

I could fell the irritation still boiling in my blood as I sat at the breakfast bar and scribbled down half sentences, trying to pull together some form of a report to hand into school. So far, not so good. I could hear her car pull up into the drive, the headlights shining in through the hall window as the car approached, I grit my teeth tightly. Knowing it was in my best interest not to get too snappy. I pushed my luck sometimes with the way I spoke to my mother. I knew it very well but I just couldn't help myself, she irritated the life outta me.

"Hey Cait, what're ya doing?" she chimed, sounding all happy as she strutted up the hallway towards me, bags of shopping in her hands.

"Homework" I replied coldly, not looking up from the helpless papers I had scattered in front of me, each one of the as useless as the other. I was just going to have to accept the fail, I knew it.

"Hows it going?" she asked nicely, her voice taking on the sweet tone she usually applied when she was deliberately trying to ignore my mood.

"Crap" I sighed, dropping the pen and heaving in a deep breath of defeat. "Your stupid brother was supposed to help me dig through the archives at the courier but he didn't show"

"Logan left honey" she clicked her fingers as if she just remembered at the moment, how could you forget to bring something like that up in conversation? She was so scattered brained at times that it made me want to hit her over the head, with something heavy. Preferably with a cast iron pot or maybe even a shovel. Not that I'm an extremist or anything.

"Well I know that now" I forced the words out past my once more gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just forgot" she shrugged innocently, pulling cans out of the grocery bags.

"Mmhm" I mumbled, pulling myself up from my seat and gathering up my debris of papers.

"Oh don't start Caitlyn, Not everything I do is to spite you" she shook her head, reaching into one of the many cupboards, filing away some soup.

"Yeah" I grumbled "I wouldn't be too sure about that"

**xXxx**

Career night was apparently a big deal. It was supposed to help you determine your future, well for those unlucky people who still didn't have a clue. That would be me, nothing seemed even remotely appealing. So far my life plan went like this, win the lottery, the end.

Photographer. Nope. Lawyer. Even bigger nope. Serving behind the bar at the grill, probably. I didn't have a clue what I wanted to be when I grew up, it felt like a lifetime away, I didn't have the ambition to even consider college, most teen were filling out applications but the only thing on my mind was why the hell were they signing up for more school? Insanity, that's what it had to be!

"Hey Caitlyn" I could feel my arm being tugged at as I turned around to see Stefan Salvatore, his girlfriend Elena standing a little behind, watching us both intently.

"Hey Stefan" I mumbled back unsure how to proceed, he had a very serious expression on his face but I could tell he was trying to keep the mood light, his tone followed that. If only he didn't look so worried I'd maybe be convinced. "what's up?"

"Nothing" he shrugged, his hand wandering up to face as his fingers strummed gently against the bottom of his chin.

"Uh huh" I nodded eyeing him scepticism. "You never just pop over to me for an idle chat Stefan, plus you're acting kinda weird"

"I was going for normal and casual" he laughed, wrapping his arm into mine and edging me towards the side of the large gymnasium.

"Yeah well you're failing epically" I admitted, pulling my arm free from his "Care to give me an explanation?"

"When did Logan get back into town" he asked seriously, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel the gobsmacked dumbfounded confused look that was appearing on my face but I didn't even make the effort to change it.

"Why do you want to know about Logan?" I asked quickly, completely clueless as to why the guy in my history class was asking me questions about my uncle. More importantly when did Logan get back into town? According to the census last week given to me by my mother and the new news reader he'd flaked out of town again.

"Just curious" Stefan shrugged, aiming for carefree and nowhere near achieving the goal.

"Well I don't have anything to tell you Stefan" I sighed, reorganising my bag over my shoulder and walking away. I felt his hand quickly grab my arm, momentarily pulling me back but thankfully the star of the hour stepped in just then, I hadn't exactly missed him, if I'm honest I was more pissed at him right now than anything but I was thankful Logan showed up just when he did, Stefan was acting really, really strange tonight.

"Stefan" my uncle Logan eyed him carefully, I couldn't make out what the hell I'd missed between these two but there was definitely something between these lines. "Let her go now, you wouldn't want to cause a scene" he put extra emphasis behind the last part but I spared him a grateful glance when Stefan reluctantly let go of my arm. "C'mon Cait" With my uncle at my back and daggers being drilled into his back by the grumpy looking Stefan we slowly moved throughout the corridor and towards the parking lot. I didn't miss the shocked look on Sherriff Forbes' face when he winked at her, again something between those lines. I was just thankful to be getting out of here.

I was sitting securely in the back seat, clicking in my seat belt when Logan slowly pulled out of the school car park, stopping beside Caroline Forbes as she flicked her hair and looked pissed off. "Caroline" he smiled widely at her as she looked over at him with a completely faked shocked expression.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed "Logan Fell, is that you?"

"Don't start with me Caroline, I used to baby sit you. Need a ride?" he couldn't have been any nicer to her, not that I he was often anything but polite. Something just seemed…off.

"Sure if you don't mind" she shrugged quickly and walked around to the other side of the car, quickly jumping into the seat and shutting the door. "Oh hey Caitlyn" she mumbled as she finally noticed me sitting in the back seat.

I was just about to reply, when quick as a flash Logan had reached over at scudded her head off of the window. Caroline's head drooped forward, hanging limply against the restraint of her seat belt. I sat completely still for a moment, blinking thinking that maybe I'd finally lost my mind? It had actually happened. But nope, everything was still the same. Caroline was unconscious and Logan was speeding out of the school, waaaay past the speed limit.


End file.
